


Good friends

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: After her encounter with Louise, Claire goes to check in on Ethan.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 24





	Good friends

Ethan’s vision began to blur as he began to near the second hour of looking through patient files. Usually, the task would be as tedious as it always is; paperwork was never a part of his job that he enjoyed. That day, however, his fatigue had another layer, known to some as Louise Ramsey.

His Mother came back into his life the same way she left all those years ago: suddenly and without a warning. Not that a warning would make him feel better; maybe give him a heads-up so he could avoid seeing her altogether. He didn’t have that luxury though, because Louise, once again, didn’t give him a choice. She might think that he could have turned away from her when she was wheeled into the ER, just admit her and never talk to her again. But he couldn’t do that. Despite all the pain she’s caused him, he still couldn’t abandon her. That would mean that he was just like her, and he desperately needed to prove to himself that he wasn’t.

Deep inside him, there still was a little boy that wanted his Mom to come back and tell him everything was going to be alright. Those times were far behind him, and he thought he was over it all. When he first saw Louise, he felt anger like never before. Now that he’s had some time to think it over, dissect his emotions, he realized that it was never anger, but pain that manifested like fury. Someone with more psychological training probably could tell him more, but he knew all he needed to. He’s been holding onto his wounds for so long that he’s come to resent everyone involved. Her for leaving, his Dad for loving her despite it all, and himself for caring so much about a person who didn’t want him.

He’s cried enough. After her, for her, because of her. So many tears spilled from his eyes that he was sure he didn’t have any more. The moment he saw her again, he realized how wrong he was. And every other time he saw her through the glass pane of the window, looking into her room while maintaining a safe distance. His eyes would water, but he refused to let it go any further. He wouldn’t give her this much power.

A soft hum of the glass door opening cut his line of thought short. Ethan didn’t look up from the file for a moment longer, taking his time to shake himself out of his mindset. Just as he was about to address whoever was in the room with him, a cup of coffee appeared on his desk, brought by a familiar manicured hand that he knew belonged to Claire. His heart beat faster in his chest when the scent of her perfume wafted over him, reminding him of all the times when she was close enough for him to feel it. He knew that she’d want to check in on him after their last conversation, after her encounter with his Mother.

“I thought you’d need it.” she muttered, leaning onto the desk in a socially acceptable distance. He looked up at her, an easy smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Their rule to maintain a strictly professional relationship at work was still in place and they both exceeded their own expectations. Ethan feared that the feelings he had for her would get in the way of her development as a doctor, but as it turned out, there was no interference. Sure, there were times in which their eyes would hold onto each other for a moment too long, or they would stand much closer to one another than they should, but their overall behavior was so pristinely professional, friendly at most, that no one even batted an eye when those slipups happened.

“Thank you.” he let the comfortable silence linger for a while longer, taking a sip of coffee. He knew it wasn’t possible to feel energy immediately from one taste, but somehow, he did, and he suspected that it had something to do with Claire’s presence.

“So… how much does your Dad know about…?” she motioned between them with her hand, uncertain how should she approach the subject. He raised an eyebrow.

“What? Us?” he finished her thought, sharing a private smile with her at the word. They had no label on them, so ‘us’ was the only thing they had. And perhaps, for now at least, the only thing they needed. “I think I talk about you too often for him not to notice something.” A hint of a blush brushed against his neck when she hummed in amused acknowledgement. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t really tell him anything specific, I just think he’s came to his own conclusions. Why?”

“Well, Louise said that Alan thinks I’m your ‘good friend’.” Claire recalled her earlier conversation with his Mother, mostly as a joke, but he could hear an edge of uncertainty in her voice. Ethan shook his head, laughing at the absurdity of the statement. He took a quick peak towards the corridor so that he could make sure no one would see them, then reached towards her and hooked their little fingers together.

“I know for a fact that you’re more than that to me.” He assured her, squeezing their pinkies tightly. His thumb ran up and down her palm, sending pleasant sparks up her arm.

“Ethan…” she warned breathlessly, reminding him where they were. Despite all that, she was smiling at the tenderness of the moment. He nodded, distracted with the feel of her skin against his, like he was under some spell. She tapped his nose with her index finger, bringing him back to the reality.

“I know, I know.” He sighed, letting her go after a few more seconds. Claire smirked.

“I can’t believe it’s _me_ who’s reprimanding _you_ on this.”

“Right? Usually it’s you who can’t keep your hands off me.”

“Excuse me?” She scoffed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were still safe, then stepped towards him, dropping her voice. “I seem to remember your hands up my dress this very morning.” Her words were immediately proven true when he let his hand wander towards her thigh, teasing the skin there just enough to raise goosebumps all over her body, then slid beneath the fabric. “We were late, mind you.” she panted gently, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

“Not my fault you’re so goddamn irresistible.”

“Right back at ya.”

Claire reached for his coffee before he could react, then hooked their arms together and led them both to the couch on the other side of the room. She guided him to sit, standing before him with an unreadable expression. The cup was left on the table, forgotten for the time being.

“We’re at work, Dr. Herondale.” Ethan pointed out, trying to put them both back in line, even though there was a trace of humor in his voice, but he was obviously trying to steer the conversation away from the subject he knew would come up eventually.

“And I’m being very professional, Dr. Ramsey. Bringing you coffee and making sure you take a break.”

He grabbed her hand, pulling on it so she would sit by his side. Letting her go so that they could hold up appearances, he gazed at their hands for a long time without saying anything. When he finally did, there was vulnerability in his eyes. “I know why you’re here. You don’t have to do this.”

She was fighting the urge to brush his hair away from his face. “I want to be here for you If and when you need me, that is.” Her words were right above a whisper, careful to not destroy the delicate balance they managed to build in that moment. “It’s not my place to tell you what to do. Or how to feel. I couldn’t possibly understand what it’s like for you, or your Dad.” Her reassuring smile is the only thing she dares to do to pass her support and comfort onto him in the situation they were in now. And he appreciates it, even though he wants nothing more than to pull her even closer to him and lose himself in her arms. “I’m going to support your decision, whatever it will be.”

Ethan’s eyes began to shimmer in the bright lights of the office as another wave of unshed tears hit him, this time almost too strong for him to withstand. His hand aches to take hers again, despite knowing that he shouldn’t; he _couldn’t_. At least not in the place they were in currently.

“My Dad and I are having dinner tonight. A restaurant, a short drive from here. Will you join us?” he asked, looking at her with the intensity that made her shiver, and confidence that made her blush.

“I don’t want to impose…”

“You won’t.”

“But you have so much to talk about.” She argued, smiling at him sympathetically. It wasn’t a situation in which she felt like she could do much, as it wasn’t any of her business. But Ethan insisted.

“We’ve had countless dinners like this already, and we’ll have many more in the future. I’d like one evening with my father and the woman I want and care about.” His words caused a sweet smile to appear on her face. “He’ll see how much of a ‘good friend’ you are to me.”

“Friend, huh?” she teased him again, leaning towards him an inch or two. “So, what, still no holding hands under the table?”

“No holding hands in secrecy.” Ethan leaned in too, nudging her knee with his own. “I fully intend on holding your hand any moment I get. For everyone to see.”

“You’re getting bolder with each day.”

“And I blame you for it entirely.”


End file.
